<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189610">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirteen/Rose [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fun, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is unusually cuddly with the new blonde woman she'd been reunited with, and the Fam just have to get used to it.</p>
<p>Thirteen/Rose, domestic times, fun with the fam, kinda fourth wall breaking? idk, enjoy it ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thirteen/Rose [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Doctor is unusually… cuddly with the blonde girl she had been reunited with. The Fam are getting used to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird to see the Doctor </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>giggly. It's not that she wasn't before, but it's like this 'Rose' had pushed her dial from 50 to 300%.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the TARDIS that week, they were met with the sight of a certain doctor, arms around a blonde woman's shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was taller, with a tongue in cheek smile. A blue leather jacket, black jeans and a union flag shirt. Her eyes were golden and seemed to be glowing, but that's not something we need to focus on for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was interesting? The beaming smile the doctor was giving her, until the creek of the doors finally registered in her head. Two blondes snapped to the door, and the doctor dropped her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fam! Brilliant timing, this is Rose!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller blonde smiled, standing a half step to the side and removing her arms from the doctor's waist. The Time Lord dropped her hand between them, linking their fingers and holding up their hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blimey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is- is that a-?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded, the doctor was grinning so large her face might split.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep! Rose is my wife!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Rose was proper class, they all decided. She was good at video games, was up to date on all tv shows and </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoil any future endings, she had intricate conversations with them all, and honestly was just dead funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, seeing the doctor turn to almost literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>mush</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her was both endearing and amusing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why, seeing the doctor get jealous was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And another thing! No means no- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was being held back by Ryan and Yaz, as Graham frantically searched for some kind of weapon at the behemoth of an alien before them. He looked fairly human, bar the orange skin, extra two sets of eyes and the fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look lady I didn't know she was with you! I wouldn't have pursued if I'd known she belonged to someone!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"B- belonged to someone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan and Yaz let go as rage seemed to make the Doctor shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, man, you're on your own now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sod that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor saw rage at the alien, who only seemed to make it worse in three small steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! How was I to know she was your slave?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait is she a slave? Can I pay for an evening?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's very pretty, I'd love to show her what a male species can do, you know, more than yourself-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thr- Oh, fuck it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor surged forwards when her pink and yellow not-so-human finally returned from the loo, hands around her wife's waist and holding her back. Just from her touch she deflated, but her anger was sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose looked back at the Fam, apologetic smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did she get jealous again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Originally, then this guy went right out of order, calling you a sex slave and all that-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryan!" Yaz hissed, but it was too late, Rose had heard. With a gentle nod she turned the doctor, pushing her to the humans who latched onto her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alien scoffed, well aware of the audience he now has.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Did you decide to leave the small one and join me? You good little se-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fist connecting the three of his tiny eyes was very satisfying, followed quickly by a knee in the gut, and an elbow to the throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're lucky I don't castrate you for your behavior."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes are burning gold, and the doctor gets the waitress' attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi! Call the Judoon would ya!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purple woman nods and phones the space police, and Rose faces her wife with an air of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, best dash off before the feds arrive. Fam, love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With not much else said the group of five leave the small diner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham found his hand on the doctor's shoulder in thanks, giving it a squeeze of support. The time lord froze, and ever so gently flicked at his fingers until he let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to not be offended when, once reunited, the doctor embraced Rose so tightly it made him miss his Grace. The taller blonde stood with her arm around her shoulders, the doctor melting into her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, problem solved, where's next?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soot covering Ryan's face blinded him temporarily, but he wiped it away and was met with the wide grin of one Time Lord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blimey! That worked!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it working?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs and helps him up, retracting her hand almost immediately, which is only something he noticed recently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor only held Rose, not them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, the immortal with glowing eyes was rushing into the main area of the TARDIS, and Ryan wasn't shocked she looked concerned. After all, the console </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> just exploded rather epically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doctor! Ryan, are you okay?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor </span>
  <em>
    <span>leapt</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Rose's arms, arms around her shoulders and head in her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her response was muted until her wife pulled her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're great! Just fixing the quadrant synth-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan didn't try to keep up, and rubbed at his face. He came back into the conversation just as the two women pulled back from a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks, anyway. He's not a peeping Tom!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor's wife was glowing, literally, golden fading around her as they both focused back on the human. The doctor is leaning into her side, grinning at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing like a morning explosion to wake yourself up, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan tries to glare, but seeing them so happy makes it impossible to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alrigh', maybe. But still! A shock, Doc."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs, but does look a little guilty. Rose tuts and flicks her ear, which makes the doctor look aghast for a brief moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Alright, sorry Ryan, next time I promise not to dust us!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sniggers and steps back, lets go of her wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, lies first of all. You can't promise that, love! Lying is mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryan rolls his eyes and sneaks back to his room as the couple faux squabble in the main room, going quiet soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He passes Yaz on the way there, and she stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I know that face. Are they being-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So sweet your teeth would fall out? Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffs and crosses her arms. Ryan feels a bit bad for her, she knows she had a crush on the Doc, but is trying to be a good friend and get over her thing. Still, must be hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, her arms uncross with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"VR Mario Kart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fist pumps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell yes!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor was soft around Rose, and they just accepted it. It was sweet, and they loved how happy the doc was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, it was time for Mario Kart, so that's the end of this three-way monologue!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bagsy Yoshi!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dick!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what y'all think 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>